Animorphs Redux
by AnimorFan
Summary: Under Renovations! Don't read if you don't want a heart attack! NOTICE: I made this when I was much younger and immature. Please bear with me. Be nice 3
1. RENOVATING

**W**humph! I was in Polar Bear morph. I slapped the Hork-Bajir in the face and it was like his whole face came off. Let me start you off, my name is Adam, I was the newest animorph. We were in a serious battle. *Bail!* Jake yelled in thought speech. I ran for the door with gashes on my legs. I demorphed as we ran; my fur was disappearing and turned into my tan skin. My body was shrinking, and then a couple minutes later, I was fully human. The seven of us, Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax, our andalite cadet-friend just got out of a promising battle with the yeerks. "WHY DID YOU HOLD ME BACK? I COULD HAVE KILLED THEM ALL!" Rachel boomed. "Mhm sure and pigs fly Rachel" Marco said sarcastically, we all morphed bird. Me, Golden Eagle, Rachel Bald Eagle, Marco and Cassie Osprey, and Jake Peregrine Falcon. I flew on the thermals and headed home.

**All Credits go to AnimorphLuver124 for insperation=D**

**Me: HI aniluver -smirks-**

**Ani-Uh-h-uh Hi? -tries to back away-**


	2. RENOVATING2

**Disclaimer: KAA won't let me have Animorphs! she still owns it =[ Animorphs is property of KAA**I demorphed. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep when—"Someone's on the phone for you" my mom said."Hello?" "Wanna come over to the barn? We have to discuss a project" Cassie said, we are cautious when we are talking over the phone. The lines are easy to tap. I decided to ride my bike the next day, it was Saturday. "Herro people of Earth" I said. "Okay I'll update you on our discussion. We are going on a mission. Someone has found the cube." Jake said. Hold up, did I tell you that evil parasites were invading Planet Earth? Or that they enter your head and squeeze into all the crevasses of your brain? Well, they will but one night at an abandoned construction site, and Andalite Prince died giving us the curse of morphing, the ability to turn into any animal you touch. There's a downside. If you stay in morph for more than two hours, you're stuck in the form, ask our friend Tobias who is stuck as a Red-Tailed Hawk. "Someone named David has found the morphing cube."

**Me: -falls- Owww!**

**Aniluver:That's what you get for torturing me! -kicks AnimorFan while he's still on the floor-**

**Me: -unconciuos-**

**Ax: *is he okay?***

**Aniluver: Oh. he's fine =]  
**


	3. RENOVATING3

**Adam's POV**

-During 23, The Solution- WHAM! David's lion body pounced against my polar bear body. I was fading. FWAAP Ax's tail. He sliced David's back, then I put all my weight on him. Big Mistake. TSEEEEW! Visser Three? Here? *Ha hah! I've ambushed the Andalites! Thank you David!-evil laugh-* I thought speech-laughed, *No, we caught YOU,* *NOW* a Tiger, Grizzly, cheetah, a gorilla, and a wolf attacked Visser Three, then, I blacked out and woke up in Cassie's barn. "Ugh" "Yeah, 'Ugh' WE SAVED YOUR BUTT!" Marco. "Please shut up". I had acquired a new morph, the Harpy Eagle and Marco was mad because, well, he was jealous. "It's okay.. we won but you can't attack David like that!" Jake said. "Wait.. speaking of David what happened to him?" I said. "He's with the Yeerks" Rachel finally spoke up. "THAT snyyreeaaa" I was morphing Harpy. –SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE THE MORPH!- I was flying then—a red –tailed hawk getting attacked by a Golden Eagle! *DAVID!* *Oh, hello.. wait are you a Har—AHHH!* I grabbed his back with my talons that were made for grabbing monkeys I flew away and dropped David in the Ocean

**Me: NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Aniluver: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! #&$I##&$* -Tackles me and punches face many times and puts reverse bear trap on- -takes off-**

**Ax: -Hits Aniluver with side of blade-**

**Rachel: HEY! -attacks ax and knocks him uncouncious-**

**Jake, Cassie, Marco, Elfangor, Eva,Tobias: Wow.**

**My Longest --- and short chapter so far --- MESSAGE TO ANILUVER: There you go! Revenge!**


	4. RENOVATING4

**Adams POV**-During #54- *Rachel. Attack* Jake was very specific… help Rachel. I jumped of Tom's head and started morphing Polar Bear, after morphing… HISRWWOAAAAAR! WHAM! Pop goes the Hork-Bajir. Me and Rachel battled to the death...then after killing Tom, *James! Look out!* James was killed. I demorphed and with Ax's help, sent it drifting into space. I morphed Harpy to see the wreckage. It was all over. Everything. The Yeerks. Visser One.

~5 MONTHS LATER!~

Wow, we had rebuilt so fast. Us humans had created a new weapon, The Disintegrator. A mix of a Dracon beam and a Shredder. Z-space, space ships everything a person could imagine! I was in harpy morph when I saw the Dracon Flash. Too Late. **Oooh! Cliffhanger!**

**AniLuver: Hello!**

**me: oookay! weird.**

**Aniluver: what?**

**me: you said 'Hello'**

**Doom Chicken : IM A CHICKEN! MAUSHASHASHASASAASASASA  
**

**Thank you if you've Read this series and loved it .... DISCLAMER! _ANIMORPHS IS PROPERTY OF KAA APPLEGATE _**

**Blueberry did I make you Rite?**

**AnimorphLuver124 R o C k z**


	5. RENOVATING5

Visser One.

We were in Z-space. "Captain! We must leave Z-space now or the engines will burst!" My Hork - Bajir navigator. We were in the Blade Ship, and escaping the Earth defeat. * Fine leave.* my thought speak was rough. *What are those?* Alloran said in my mind. *I don't know so please shut up you arrogant Andalite*. They were purplish- blue ships. One looked whitish blue with a curve in the front. A figure appeared on screen in the bridge: "Hello, we are the Sangheili. Who are you?" The strange creature said. It had a long head with four mandibles. *We are calle--* I was cut off by the alien. "Yeerks! The Andalites have warned us of you!" The Shipmaster I could hear said," Fire on that ship! No yeerk lives!" Did I mention that the large ship that's whitish was fifteen times bigger than the blade ship?

War-Prince Alloran

I felt a quiver of fear come from Visser One. He ordered his fellow yeerks and the very few fighters beside us to fire. TSEEEEEEW TSEEEEEEEW The Blade ship fired! BOOOM . The Assault Carrier, which is the whitish ship fired, and our shots did nothing. Their blast hit us like a battering ram. " Ss-sir, all weapons are down." The Hork- Bajir said. Big Mistake. Visser One whipped my tail and met his back and he was in pain. *You're scared, Visser* I said. *Shut up! I only have two days to live so shut up!* Visser One, of course. They had captured an Animorph in the Earth bird Harpy Eagle. He had demorphed and was in the other room.

TWO DAYS LATER

*AHHHH* *Goodbye, Visser* he crawled out of my ear just like the rest of the yeerks in my guards' heads. I was free! Yes! I galloped to the computer screen and radioed the Assault Carrier *We're Free! We're Free! We're Free!* I screamed. "Really?" it was Rtas'Vadum the shipmaster. *Shall we dock?* I said "yes" Rtas said. It seems the Bug Fighter pilots' Yeerks have died aswell. *Dock into the ship* I ordered the Hork – Bajir. We were there in no time when, HISROOOAAAR! Polar Bear! The Animorph! *We're free now ! no need to kill us.* I said nervously. The polar bear saw the yeerks on the floor and stomped on them. A Grizzly came out of the room too. They demorphed and we docked with the Sangheili ship.

**The Assault Carrier is property of Bungie.. ALL HAIL BUNGIE**

**Animorphs is property of KAA ALL HAIL KAA**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Aniluver: GET BACK HERE YA JERK**

**Me: IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!**

**Aniluver: Pins Animorfan to the floor and punches face wildly**

**-The animorphs watch in horror, all except Rachel, who's eating popcorn**

**Rachel: Wow! Good Job**

**-AnimorFan bleeding on the floor magically turns better-**

**Me: Oh why you little--. -Ax hits AnimorFan (me) 's hand away-  
**

**Ax: *I hear human boys are not allowed to hit human girls, not cant , but not allowed**

**Rachel, Cassie, Aniluver: We'll whoop you guys!**

**AnimorFan, Jake, Tobias, Marco and Ax: Oh,it's ON!**

**Girls: BRING IT ON**

**Boys: FINE THEN WE WILL!**

**Marco -whispering-: What are we suppose to bring?**

**Jake: Just start punching them like retarted cavemen when I say the signal**

**"The Signal" Will be in next chapter... ENJOY!  
**


	6. RENOVATING6

All items related to Animorphs are property of K.A Applegate All Aircraft mentioned is property of the USAF and a couple of things belong to BUNGIE studios

A team of F-35 Lightning II Stealth Fighters were patrolling the skies over Los Angeles. A strange blip appeared on radar. "I've got five bogey's on radar" Captain MacTain said. Seconds later, the fighters confirmed the bogeys. Yeerk- built Bug Fighters.

**Oh, by the way from now on, the POV's are mine so… yeah.**

We had boarded the Assault Carrier and they took us to Earth but we were in for a big surprise. As soon as we landed, army soldiers put guns to our faces and took us to a prison. Rachel, of course was the first one to rebel. Apparently, the remaining yeerk forces had attacked Los Angeles and killed millions. SO, coming from a yeerk craft, they suspect Alloran and me as controllers. I tried to explain to them but they didn't listen.

**Two Weeks Later**

I was released and sent with the Animorphs to go and try to quarantine LA. When I arrived there was when I saw the real damage. You know that really tall building in the middle of LA? Well, that has a HUGE chunk missing from the top of it. Burnt tanks were everywhere. Even worse were the bodies. Hork-Bajir and Human corpses were everywhere as well. Did I mention the large amount of aircraft, . I thought this would be a walk in the park when Dracons started raining in on us. We all assumed our battle morphs and went at it.

**Okayyyyyy the next part of the Battle for LA will be in Chapter Six! Yayyy! Round of applause? (cricket noise) **

**NOTE: If you have "corrections" You want to make.. keep them to your self please. capnnerefir, can you please just keep things to your self? nobody is perfect. So please, Shut up.**

**Also if you get confused this is a Cliffhanger chapter.  
**


	7. RENOVATING7

**Sorry for the short chap., I didn't really have time for it... so until next chapter..**

His name was Leo. We had trusted him. He betrayed us. RWARRRRR! My Polar Bear bellowed as a Dracon Beam struck my hide. –AGH!- I said. Leo was wielding a Dracon Beam on setting 10. I decided that this would be a gore-fest, so I high-tailed it out of there. Now let me tell you what Leo

did: He rose to Colonel, then he messaged the Yeerks our positions and how strong our position was. Me, Tobias, Jake and Rachel were posted on the roof of the U.S. Bank Tower. Then… TSEEEW TSEEEW, Dracon fire! As the Bug Fighter passed over, I managed to see Leo in the cockpit. I

ordered Patriot SAM's into the area. The Bug Fighter was easily shot down, and that's where we were now, at the wreckage. –HURRY! HE'S COMING!- I yelled in thought-speak. I demorphed. My body shrank, then my snout was sucked into my body _shlooop_ my legs grew thinner, and finally I

shrank from seven feet tall to five feet five inches tall. We were sprinting as fast as we could! But, they were too fast. The Hork-Bajir easily overtook us as soon as we demorphed. Me and Rachel were hit with Dracon's on stun. We were immediately knocked unconscious by a giant dinosaur

foot. I awoke… -HAHHAHAH YOU ARE MINE NOW, HUMAN- "AHHH!" I shrieked at the sight of an Andalite. "Wait what?" I asked. –I am Lanco two-three-four-eight in the body of Aesoc-Jurinal-Padalien-. "Filthy no good…" Rachel said. I whispered to her "Shhh… I've placed a GPS transponder

on the wall, our guys should be here in five, four , three , two.." BOOM! "Go Go GO!" A soldier screamed. As me and Rachel were still knocked out from the concussion, the soldiers grabbed us, and Aesoc. "Sir Bug Fighter..." I was dozing in and out of conversations, "WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

_BANG BANG BANG. _I woke up to see a soldier grab my arm and take me away....

**BYEE! *WAVES***

**P.S. Aniluver is awesomesauce because she loves bacon and wafflez too! (-.-) (-.-)**


End file.
